La obsesion de los hermanos McCormick
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: Últimamente los hermanos McCormick le prestan demasiada atención a Butters.
1. Chapter 1

Butters salia por la puerta de atrás de la escuela, no quería que nadie le viese. No había nadie cerca, entonces podría volver a casa tranquila.

-Hola Butters. - le saludo Karen.

-Ah, Karen, me has asustado. - seguramente Karen había estado escondida en algún sitio, y había salido de su escondite al ver a Butters.

-Lo siento, ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa?, si quieres. - dijo Karen, Butters no podía negarse.

-De acuerdo. - durante todo el camino Karen le hablaba sobre Ruby y lo buen amigas que eran.

Al llegar a la casa de los Stotch Karen se despidió. Butters vio una nota en la mesa de la cocina, sus padres habían vuelto a salir de viaje de negocios.

Cuando se preparo para hacer la cena, vio que le faltaban algunos ingredientes. Era bastante tarde, pero cerca de su casa había una pequeña tienda que vendían de todo.

Vio a la dependienta mascando un chicle, Butters la saludo amablemente, pero ella lo ignoro. Busco lo que le hacia falta para la cena.

-Butters, que alegría verte. - Kevin se alegro de ver a Butters, había salido de trabajar hace unos 15 minutos y antes de volver a casa decidió comprar algo con el dinero de su sueldo. Butters y Kenny pagaron sus compras y Kevin se ofreció a acompañarlo a casa.

-No tenias porque haberte molestado. - dijo Butters ya en la puerta de su casa, el pequeño rubio se despidió de Kevin con una sonrisa y entro en la casa. Butters termino de preparar la cena.

-Hola. - lo saludo Kenny.

-Kenny, ¿como has entrado?. -

-Por la ventana de tu habitación. - dijo como si nada.

-No puedes entrar en las casas de los demás sin permiso. -

-Pero ya he entrado...¿cuanto falta para cenar?. - Butters no le dio mucha importancia.

-Ya queda poco, puedes ayudarme si quieres. -

-Vale, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?. -

-Puedes cortar estas verduras. -

Con un poco de suerte, Kenny pasaría la noche con Butters.


	2. Chapter 2

Butters se desperto primero, no hizo ruido al vestirse para que Kenny no se despertase, bajo a preparar el desayuno. Prepararía unas tostadas y exprimiría unas naranjas.

Kenny se desperto sobresaltado por un mal sueño, oyó unos ruidos que venían de la cocina, bajo a ver que pasaba. Vio a Butters preparar el desayuno.

-Hola. - saludo Kenny.

-Por fin te has despertado, el desayuno esta casi listo. - dijo Butters, Kenny aprovecho la situación y abrazo a Butters por la espalda.

-Sabes, podríamos pasar todo el día juntos, sin que nadie nos lo pueda estropear. - eso hizo que Butters se sonrojase. Kenny había sido amigo suyo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero jamas había tenido los pensamiento que Kenny en ese momento.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, he quedado con Pip hoy.

-¿Y no tienes un rato para mi?. -

-Tengo todo el día ocupado. - diciendo eso, Butters le dejo el desayuno a Kenny en la mesa.

-¿No vas a desayunar?. -

-Ya he desayunado hace rato. - mentía, en realidad iba a la cafetería de los padres de Tweek, había quedado con Kevin para desayunar allí. Cuando Butters llego Kevin aun no había llegado. Butters entro y se sentó en un asiento a esperarle. Kevin por fin llego.

-Siento llegar tarde, Karen se estaba poniendo muy pesada en acompañarme. - dijo Kevin sentadose.

-No pasa nada. - dijo Butters quitándole importancia. En realidad Kevin le había pedido una cita muchas veces, esta vez tuvo que decir que si para no parecer grosero, aunque también se le habían acabado las escusas.


	3. Chapter 3

Era lunes por la mañana, Karen apenas había desayunado, ya que apenas tenían para comer. Y lo peor de todo es que en el almuerzo el señor Mackey le había dicho que necesitaba un tutor para estudiar todas las tardes.

-¿En serio que te ha dicho eso?. - le pregunto Rubí.

-Pues espero que no sea mi hermano. - comento Ike. - Se pone muy pesado con las explicaciones.

-¿Tu hermano da clases por las tardes?. - le pregunto Karen.

-Si, sirven para ayudar a los alumnos mas pequeños. - informo Rubí.

-Espero que no te asignen con mi hermano. - dijo Ike

-Hola Karen. - saludo Butters.

-H-hola... - respondió ella algo cortada.

-Seguro que ya te han informado que tendrás un profesor particular. -

-Si, pero no se quien es... -

-Tengo que irme a preparar la clase de esta tarde, puedes venir a las cuatro a mi casa. - diciendo eso Butters se marcho.

-...No entiendo porque a dicho eso. - dijo Ike confuso.

-...Yo tampoco lo he entendido muy bien. - contesto Karen.

-¿De verdad que no lo habéis entendido?. - pregunto Rubí.

-No. - contestaron Karen y Ike a la vez.

-Tu profesor particular sera Butters, no era tan difícil de adivinar. -

Karen estaba delante de la casa de los Stotch, no sabia si esperar unos minutos antes de llamar, aunque tenia la sensación de que alguien la había seguido desde hace rato.

-¿Vas a llamar de una vez?. - dijo Kenny molesto.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?. - le pregunto Karen sorprendida y a la vez molesta.

-¿Acaso creías que te dejaría a solas con Butters?. -

-...Ya me las pagaras. - le dijo a Kenny llamando al timbre.

-Has llegado muy puntual. - le dijo Butters a Karen. - Me gusta la gente así.

-No me gusta llegar tarde a los sitios. -

-Kenny te ha acompañado, que amable por su parte. -

-Si, pero ya se iba. - dijo Karen intentando echar a su hermano.

-Bueno, tampoco tengo nada que hacer. - dijo Kenny intentando fastidiar a su hermana, Butters los invito a pasar.

Butters le explicaba a Karen las cosas que no entendía, dándole celos a su hermano. Ya que cuando Karen no entendía algo, Butters se acercaba mucho a ella.

Pero Kenny se le ocurrió una idea para estar mas tiempo con Butters, incluso pasar la noche con el. Solo necesitaba volver a casa con Karen y esperar que todos se fuese a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin las clases de Karen terminaron, para Kenny parecieron una eternidad. Kenny y Karen no dijeron una palabra de vuelta a casa. Al entrar vieron a Kevin que acababa de volver de trabajar.

-Hoy has salido muy pronto de trabajar. - de dijo su madre.

-Ya, me han despedido. - contesto Kevin.

-¿Te han despedido?. -

-¿Y de que se supone de que vamos a vivir ahora?. - pregunto su padre.

-Si dejarais de drogaros tendríamos algo para comer. -

A la hora de la cena, Kevin miraba ofertas de trabajo en el periódico. Todos estaban callados mientras cenaban.

Una hora después, Kenny salia de su habitación por la ventana. Al llegar a la casa de los Stotch, empezó a tirar piedrecitas a la ventana de Butters.

-¿Kenny, que haces aquí?. - pregunto Butters abriendo la ventana de su habitación.

-Es que tengo ratones en mi habitación, y me dan miedo. - dijo Kenny, no era una escusa demasiado buena, pero Butters se lo creyó.

-Oh, entonces puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si quieres. - Kenny escalo a un árbol que había cerca de la ventana de Butters y entro en la habitación.

Kenny se quito la ropa quedándose en ropa interior, y se metió en la cama de Butters a su lado.

-Los ratones son graciosos pero también son sucios. - dijo Butters.

-Si, por eso he venido.

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela.

-Ya he llegado. - dijo Butters informando a sus padres.

-Que bien que hayas llegado, tengo que decirte algo. - le dijo su madre.

-¿El que?. -

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte en limpiar el jardín de casa. -

-¿Por que?. -

-He contratado un jardinero, como ahora das clases por las tardes no tendrías tiempo para limpiar el jardín. Vendrá esta tarde. -

Por la tarde

Butters estaba sentado junto a Karen, ese día Kenny no había acompañado a Karen. El motivo era porque Karen le había hecho que Kenny tropezase por las escaleras y se rompiese el cuello. Si alguien desafiaba a Karen podía acabar como Kenny, o incluso peor.

Alguien llamo a la casa de los Stotch.

-Que bien que ya estés aquí Kevin. - dijo Linda. Karen al escuchar ese nombre subió la guardia, se olvido de Kevin, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día.

Para desgracia de Karen, Kevin aun no había acabado su trabajo. Pero ella no tuvo mas remedio que irse.


	5. Chapter 5

Butters observaba a Kevin desde la ventana de su habitación, veía como terminaba de arreglar los aspersores.

-¿Y solo trabaja para nosotros?. - le pregunto Butters a su madre.

-No, también arregla los jardines de otras personas y estos les pagan. -

-¿Y cuando volverá?. -

-Cuando los aspersores se estropeen o el césped crezca. -

Kevin había terminado, Linda le pago lo que debía y Kevin volvió a casa. Era de madrugada cuando Butters salio por la ventana de su habitación, arranco los aspersores del césped, las flores que su madre había plantado y con dos botes de spray pinto las paredes delanteras de la casa.

-Que desastre, ha Kevin le costara mucho arreglarlo. - dijo Linda en el desayuno.

-¿El que mama?. - le pregunto Butters.

-Alguien nos ha destrozado el jardín, esta hecho un desastre. -

Cuando Butters salio de su casa para ir a la escuela, vio una obra maestra, los aspersores arrancados, flores esparcidas por el jardín y las paredes pintadas con spray. Nunca nadie sabrá quien hizo todo eso.

-Butters, sentimos lo de tu jardín. - dijo Kyle, ya en clase.

-No me imagino que tipo de persona cruel ha podido ser. - dijo Stan.

-No pasa nada, eso se puede arreglar. - dijo Butters intentando darle menos importancia al tema. Butters esperaba que Kevin fuese por la tarde para poder mirarlo por la ventana, pero por desgracia tenia que darle clases a Karen.

-Hola. - saludo Rubí a Butters.

-Hola... -

-Karen se encontraba hoy un poco mal, así que a vuelto a casa. No creo que pueda ir esta tarde a tu casa.

-Oh, espero que se recupere pronto. -

Butters tuvo suerte, hoy podía pasarse toda la tarde mirando a Kevin, ya que con los años su cuerpo había cogido musculatura, mas que Kenny. Butters se había fijado mucho en ese detalle.


	6. Chapter 6

-Como me duele la barriga. - se quejaba Karen.

-Te he traído unas revista y unas chocolatinas. - le dijo Rubí, Karen estaba acostada en su cama.

Karen ese día tampoco pudo ir a clases ni a la escuela, Kenny aprovecho la situación.

-Hola. - saludo Kenny entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Butters.

-Hola, ¿Karen tampoco vendrá hoy?. - le pregunto Butters.

-No, sigue enferma. -

-Espero que se recupere pronto. -

- «Y yo que te vallas cuanto antes». - pensó Caos.

-¿Y que es lo que estabas haciendo?. - le pregunto Kenny.

- «Y eso a ti que te importa».

-Los deberes que mando el señor Garrison. -

-Ah..., que aburrido... -

-Seguro que tu no los tienes hechos. -

-¿Para que manda todo eso si luego ni los corregimos. -

-...Ya termine, voy a hacer unos recados, ¿vienes?. -

-Oh, claro. - dijo alegre Kenny.

Cuando salieron de la casa, Kevin seguía arreglando el jardín. Cuando salieron del supermercado, Butters había comprado una pequeña barra de pan.

-¿Y para que quieres solo una barra de pan?, ¿adonde vamos?. - pregunto Kenny molesto.

-Vamos al parque a dar de comer a los patos. - dijo Butters alegre.

-Que aburrido. -

-No es aburrido, hay muchos patitos. -

-Entonces mas aburrido aun. -

- «Entonces si no te interesa ya te puedes ir». - pensó Caos

En el parque se encontraron con Josh, Mark y Trent. Butters se dio la vuelta para volver a casa.

-¿A donde vas?, pensé que ibamos al parque con los patos.

-...-

-Ah, ya lo pillo, de dan miedo ellos.

-...No... -

-No pasa nada, son amigos mios. - Kenny agarro del brazo a Butters. - Te los presentare.

-No, sueltame, no quiero. - Para desgracia de Butters, ya estaba delante de esos matones. Kenny no le había dejado irse.

-Hola. - saludo amable a los tres matones.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?. - pregunto Trent molesto, tirando una lata de cerveza vacía a un patio. Eso a Butters le molesto.

- «Este tío empieza a cabrearme». - pensó Caos.

-Me gustaría presentaros a Butters. - En ese momento Butters quería que la tierra lo tragara.

-...Pues vale, ¿algo mas?. - dijo Trent molesto. Butters miraba al suelo, ya que no se atrevía a mirar a esos tres tipos.

-...- Mark no paraba de mirar a Butters desde que lo había visto.

Un patito estaba picoteando el zapato de Trent, este se dio cuenta y le dio una patada haciendo que el animal acabase malherido.

- «Vale, este tío esta muerto». - pensó Caos. La otra personalidad de Butters salio al exterior, aprovecho que estaba sentado, y le dio una patada en sus partes. Dejando a Trent sin que pudiese defenderse. Kenny sabia que algo malo iba a pasar.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny aprovecho la situación de que Trent estaba inmóvil, agarro a Butters y huyeron corriendo de allí.

-¿Pero como has podido hacer eso?. - le pregunto Kenny nervioso.

-Sueltame, que aun no he acabado con los otros dos. - Kenny reconoció a Caos, ya que Butters no haría daño a nadie ni diría eso.

-Maldito Caos, siempre causando problemas. -

-Para fastidiarte a ti, por supuesto. -

Mark y Josh les estaban siguiendo, Kenny quería despistarlos, pero no sabia como.

-Ahora Trent querrá matarte. -

-¿A Butters o a mi?. - pregunto Caos

-A los dos. - aclaro Kenny.

Por fin después de tanto correr pudieron despistarlos, Kenny regaño a Caos.

-Siempre que sales al exterior tengo que protegerte. -

-Pues nadie te lo ha pedido, para que lo sepas. -

Kenny acompaño a Butters a casa, ya que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Siento lo que ha hecho Caos. - se disculpo Butters.

-No pasa nada, el solo atrae problemas porque quiere. -

- Al día siguiente en la escuela. -

-Buenos días Kenny. - le saludo Butters.

-Hola Butters. - estaban apunto de entrar a clase juntos, hasta que alguien agarro a Butters del hombro.

-Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente. - le dijo Trent llevándose a Butters al baño de los chicos.

-Trent, no le hagas daño. - le suplicaba Kenny. - No sabia lo que hacia. - si Kenny suplicaba de esa manera, entonces Trent seria muy peligroso.

Trent no dejo que Kenny entrase al baño, tardaron 10 minutos en salir, Kenny rezaba para que a Butters no le pasase nada. Al fin salieron.

-Ahora trabaja para mi. - dijo Trent cuando salieron del baño.

¿Como que trabaja?, ¿Para ti?. - Kenny estaba confundido.

-Si. - dijo Butters algo desanimado. Sin que Kenny se lo esperase, Butters le dio una patada en sus partes, registro los bolsillos de Kenny en busca de dinero.

-Solo tiene esto. - dijo Butters dándole a Trent cinco dolares. Trent se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-¿Por que...Butters?, duele mucho...Ayy. - se quejaba Kenny.

-Lo siento Kenny, pero era esto o visitar el hospital. -

-Lo entiendo, pero podrías haberme avisado. -

Ya en el comedor, Butters tenia una nueva orden de parte de Josh.

-Clyde, ¿podemos hablar?. -

-Claro. - se levanto y siguió a Butters hasta un rincón.

-Tienes que ir a una cita a ciegas. - dijo Butters, ya que no sabia como empezar.

-¿Con alguna chica guapa?. - dijo Clyde algo sonrojado y a la vez ilusionado.

-No exactamente, es con un chico mayor que tu. -

-Espera...¿has dicho chico?. -

-Si... -

-No quiero. - dijo Clyde, dándose la vuelta hacia su mesa.

-Pero me ha dicho que si no vas te perseguirá haya donde vallas. - lo que decía Butters era mentira, ya que sabia que Clyde no lo haría por las buenas. Solo había que presionarle un poco.

-¿En serio?, pero eso es acoso. - dijo Clyde.

-Ya, pero me ha dicho también que si no salias con el quizás te secuestraria, y te llevaría lejos de aquí. - dijo Butters mintiendo.

-¿Pero si salgo con el no me hará nada de eso?, ¿No?. -

-No tiene porque si lo haces por las buenas. -

-...Esta bien, saldré con el. - dijo Clyde dándose por vencido.


	8. Chapter 8

Butters estaba almorzando junto a Kenny y Karen. Butters no conseguía quitárselos de encima. Esa misma tarde Karen pudo volver a casa de Butters para que le diese clase, acompañados de Kenny.

Ese día Kenny se le declararía de una vez, pero Karen pensó lo mismo. El móvil de Butters sonó.

-Disculpadme un segundo, tengo que responder. - Butters salio del salón para responder a la llamada.

-Largate hermanito, no tienes ninguna posibilidad. - le decía Karen.

-¿Y tu crees que va ha salir con una cría como tu?. - le decía Kenny a Karen.

-Perdonad la interrupción. - dijo Butters al entrar al salón, se volvió a sentar al lado de Karen para seguir con las clases.

Esa mismo día, pero por la noche, Kenny subió al árbol que estaba al lado de la ventana de la habitación de Butters.

Butters nunca cerraba la ventana, siempre la dejaba un poco abierta. Kenny aprovecho eso para entrar.

-Butters...Butters. - Kenny quería despertarlo para preguntarle algo.

-...¿Kenny?... - se desperto algo confuso.

-Si, quería preguntarte algo. -

-...¿Eh?... -

-Me preguntaba si yo te gustaba, osea, ¿yo te gusto?. -

-...¿Eh?. - Butters aun estaba algo adormilado.

-¿Que si querrías salir conmigo?. -

-...No... - dijo Butters.

-¿No?, ¿Y por que no?. -

-Es que ya tengo novio. -

-...¿Y quien es?. - la curiosidad estaba matando a Kenny.

-Kevin. - dijo por fin.

-...¿Y que tiene el que no tenga yo?. -

-Kenny, estas raro, ¿que te pasa?. -

-¿Y desde cuando estáis saliendo?. -

-Desde hace 5 días, ¿porque te molesta tanto?. -

-...Por nada. - Kenny salio por la ventana, Butters siguió durmiendo. Cuando Kenny llego a casa empezó a perseguir a Kevin por toda la casa.


End file.
